


Convinced

by Depressedhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Impact Play, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: You peg kuroo. Thats it
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo x reader, kuroo tetsurou x reader, kuroo x fem reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Convinced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



Tetsu was still unsure of how he ended up in this position. When you had first brought up the idea to him, he immediately shot it down. "Are you nuts!?" his eyes wide. Of course, looking into those doe eyes, lashes batting up at him, it was impossible for him to not at least consider it. His little bunny was going to be the death of him, that much he was sure of as he ran a hand over his face. You normally just went with his whims, following along without question or protest. So the one time you come to him with an actual request and braved speaking your desires...just why of all things did you want that? It took weeks before he relented. Having done his research on the matter and even as far as asking around to a few buddies he knew had tried it before. He at least had a good idea of what he was signing up for. Or so he thought.

When he finally gave you the green light, you were honestly a little shocked. That quickly was overtaken by excitement though. Gathering up all the things you'd need, the following night when you got your chance to finally try out this crazy wish of yours. It was... kind of a disaster at least in the beginning. Both of you having to figure things out as you went. But as things progressed Tetsu couldn't deny enjoying it. In fact, he was even willing to do it again...and again. Finding himself where he was now. His face buried in a pillow, back arching while his ass hung in the air. Your fingers circling along his puckering hole while lube dripped down the side of your hand. Always so through with prepping him. A soft whimper spilling from him as you pushed a single finger into him, swirling it a bit as you went. His cock already fully hard and leaking pre-cum.

"So needy for me already? What a greedy thing you are." you cooed mockingly. His muscles twitching as you inserted a second finger. Driving them past the knuckle to brush against his prostate. A loud groan bubbling past his throat at the sensation. Already rocking his hips back to take you deeper, his hands fisted in the sheets. Kuroo let out a gasp at the sting across his skin. A slap landing on his thigh, just powerful enough to leave a stain of red. "No. You want me to fuck you then sit still like a good boy." you growled at him. Tetsu left to whine, knowing you'd only drag this out longer the more he misbehaved. Gritting his teeth, he nodded down at the pillows. Your free hand trailing up his spine, eliciting a wake of shivers to run throughout him. His reprive broken by a yank of his hair. Your hand tangling in the lock of his nape, pulling his head back. "I didn't catch that."

"Ah...M' sorry. Yes ma'am." he breathed out. Releasing your grip with a 'good boy' as you returned to your ministrations. Scissoring your fingers to stretch him a bit more. A string of moans muffled by the fabric now clenched between his teeth. His legs buckling a bit when you removed your fingers, finally deciding he was ready. The snap of a cap ringing from him before you generously poured more lube over the strap secured to the front of you. Lining it up, you entered him with one swift thrust. Half buried as he cried out. Smoothing your hands over his back, you gave him a moment to adjust. "Tetsu, how are you doing baby?" you questioned softly. A stark contrast to the tone you had been using up to this point.

"Ha...ha...f-fine. Just move. Please." he mewled out. Grin spreading across your mouth as you stepped back into your role. Rocking gently at first as you eased the rest into him till you hit the hilt. Slowly working in and out in short strokes. The pleasure building, yet he was ready for so much more. "Fuck! Please bunny...go faster." Tetsu pleaded. Your hips snapping hard enough to have him plunging further into the bed. Kuroo cried out as he readjusted his hold, steadying himself once again. Gripping at his hips you stepped up the pace, as much force as you could muster behind each thrust. His eyes half-lidded staring back at you over his shoulder, drool leaking down his chin. He looked completely blissed out already and had yet to climax. His aching cock left ignored as it slapped against his stomach. "Cock hungry slut. Keep begging if you want it that bad." your tone laced with venom that didn't match the affection gleaming in your eyes. Some things were impossible to mask it seemed.

Tetsu responded all the same. A series of shameless pleas between quivering moans. Dropping your hips to angle them, you rutted harshly into him. The head of your strap directly slamming against his sweet spot. It only took a few more strokes before he cried out the loudest of the night, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. White spilling on the sheets beneath him. His trembling legs giving out as he collapsed into a heap. His chest heaving as he panted for breath. Shimming out of the harness first, you plopped beside him. Wiping the tears that still clung to the corners of his eyes. Sweetly placing kisses on his cheeks and nose. "How are you feeling? You need anything?" tenderness seeping into each word you uttered. Shooting you a lazy smirk as he shook his head. "I'm good bunny." he chuckled. Reaching out to trace along your jawline before tucking it under your chin. Pressing his lips to yours in an ardent kiss. "Could use a shower but maybe in a few."

Giggling a bit you curled up to his side. Massaging over his arm, as your whispered declarations of love. You'd go warm up the water for him when he was ready to move again. This giving you some time to cool down yourself knowing good and well that he'd want you to join him. The tables getting turned back around on you once he had you trapped under the steamy water with him. Cleaning up the mess of the bed would just have to wait till after he had his chance to return the favor and get you cleaned up.


End file.
